Valentines day
by KazuneXKarin12
Summary: Kurtbastian fluff, massages and tea.


**This is my Valentine's gift to my girlfriend Sam a.k.a eloquentfever**

* * *

"Hummel make me some tea!" Sebastian called from the living room.

Kurt was at his desk working on some French homework, he rolled his eyes he didn't understand how Sebastian could be so lazy but get such perfect grades.

"Get it yourself I'm busy." Kurt called back as he looked down at his work.

"It's valentine's day!" Sebastian replied.

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're supposed to be nice to me." Sebastian answered, "I am your boyfriend."

"Still not getting up." Kurt said shaking his head slightly as he tried to focus on another sentence.

The sound of footsteps sounded through the hallway and Sebastian came into the room, his arms crossed.

"I'll do your French homework if you make me tea." The standing brunet suggested eying the other boy's work.

"No Sebastian, that's cheating." Kurt said not even looking up from his papers.

Sebastian huffed and pouted for a while as he watched his boyfriend work. Sebastian would never say it out loud but Kurt was beautiful. The way the light catches Kurt's grey eyes made Sebastian's breath catch in his throat. Everything about him made Sebastian wonder if maybe there really was a God, but of course Sebastian would rather stick needles in his eyeballs then to ever admit that to the brunet in front of him.

Sebastian moved closer and put his arms around Kurt, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. Kurt smelled good, he smelled like lavender and vanilla. Sebastian stood there just breathing it in for a few minutes before Kurt spoke up.

"Sebastian, what do you think you're doing?" Kurt asked 100% sure that Sebastian was trying to distract him from his work.

"I'm horny." Sebastian muttered out as one of his hand slid up and down Kurt's side.

"You're always horny Sebastian; it's the only emotion you have, now leave me alone to do my work." Kurt said picking up Sebastian's hands and shoving them back over to their owner.

"You're no fun." Sebastian pouted giving Kurt a disappointed look.

"I have work to do I don't have time to play with you." Now Kurt was getting a little frustrated.

Sebastian just stood behind him staring at Kurt as he worked, which only made him even more irritated.

"If I make you tea will you leave me alone?" Kurt finally asked, turning around in his chair.

"For now." Sebastian said with a little smirk.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he go up and went to make some tea, he himself needed some as well, he was seriously stressed out he had so much to do that passed week. Kurt didn't really know why Sebastian wanted him to make tea, he wasn't particularly good at it all he would do was throw a tea bag in there, add water and a few drops of honey but he guessed that it was just probably because Sebastian was just too lazy to make himself something, which is why Kurt is the one who usually cooks. After Kurt was done preparing the tea they both sat down and drank their tea in peace.

"You look like shit." Sebastian commented after a few moments of silence.

"I've been working on homework and projects this whole week what did you expect?" Kurt snapped back, sipping his tea.

"I could give you a massage." Sebastian suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"No you'd just end up groping me and then it'd turn into sex and then I will have forgotten all about my French homework and not have enough time to do it, and it is the last thing on my list of assignment so I really want to just get it done and then relax the rest of the day." Kurt said with a sigh, running through his fingers through his hair that was messy because he didn't have time to fix it.

"I promise I won't, c'mon Kurt as repayment for the tea." Sebastian said tapping his knee against Kurt's .

Kurt rolled the thought over in his head, he did need a break and if Sebastian started getting grabby he could always lock him out of the apartment, which belonged to Kurt and Kurt alone however Sebastian decided to move in all on his own and Kurt didn't have the energy to kick him out.

"Fine, but don't touch the family jewels okay?" Kurt said as he placed his half drunken tea on the coffee table.

"Alright now on your belly." Sebastian demanded a smug smile on his face along with the satisfaction of telling Kurt what to do, which always turned him on but he decided that now what not the time. Maybe later.

Kurt did as he was told and Sebastian started working his magic. Sebastian straddled this other boy and began to gently work his hands into the other's back, kneading and smoothing the boy's tense muscle, there were so many knots that Sebastian was amazing and a little concerned.

Kurt sighed while Sebastian worked out his knots, this is what he needed, some tea and a massage, this wasn't as bad of a Valentine's day as he had thought that it would be, he thought that he'd be spending most trying to keep Sebastian out of his pants, but actually the brunet was doing him a huge favor.

Kurt had tried not to, but his eyes lids felt so heavy and the massage just felt so good that he fell asleep. Sebastian smiled as he saw Kurt's eyes closed and his breath coming out even and steady signaling that he had fallen asleep. Sebastian couldn't remember the last time Kurt had gotten any sleep he was always doing school work and Sebastian always fell asleep before him. After a few minutes Sebastian got off the boy and retrieved some pillows and blankets for his boyfriend, then left the boy to sleep while he started on the rest of Kurt's French homework.


End file.
